


Sleep Well

by CosmicRiot



Series: Still Alive [2]
Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: During The Game, F/M, Fluff, Romance, before the aftermath, just pure cuddling and fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: Merc just wants Faith to sleep in the bed for one damn night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. Context is that this is right after Faith finds out Celeste is working for KrugerSec, but before she stops Kate's convoy.

“Sleep in the damn bed tonight, Faith.”

“I don't want to.” Faith replied quietly. She loved Merc, but she hated sleeping in the same bed as other people. They only had one bed, so she usually took the couch. Liked it better that way anyway. But Merc would insist on some nights that she slept in the bed, usually when she took a hard fall or he was concerned for her health. Today, he was concerned for her mental well being. With Celeste's betrayal, he was sure Faith needed a good night of rest. Merc sighed in irritation. “Don't make me carry you.” 

Faith just folded her arms over her chest and glared. “I can take care of myself, you know!”

Merc sat next to her on the old couch and slid an arm around her. “I know you can. I'm just suggesting you might sleep better on the bed. You've had a really long day, and it would help me sleep better if I know you're safe.” He played with the ends of her hair. “Please, Faith?”

Faith relaxed a little and sighed. “Alright, alright. I will.” 

Merc kissed her head. “Thank you. Come on.” He stood, taking both her hands and gently pulling her up. Faith smiled and went along, allowing him to lightly pull her to the bed at the other side of the small room. Merc smiled and let go, going to change into a pair of boxers to sleep in. Faith went to grab her own night clothes. 

After changing, Faith plopped on the bed next to Merc and slid under the blankets. Merc gave a yawn, and the two laid in silence for a while. After a while, he decided to press his luck and turned to face Faith. She was facing away from him, trying to get to sleep, but he could tell that she wasn't sleeping just yet. And he wanted to talk to her about what happened.

“I'm sorry about Celeste. Can't imagine what you're feeling right now.”

Faith stiffened up a little. “...I can't believe she would double cross us like this. Double cross me. I thought she was my friend...”

“Sometimes it is that way, Faith. But I promise, we'll get it sorted out and get Kate back, at least.”

“Yeah. Then what?” Faith frowned and turned to face him.

“We take it one step at a time.” He carefully reached out and cupped her face, then moved his hand to her waist was an unusual delicacy. A silent question.

Faith took a minute to consider. Just as Merc was about to withdraw, she moved closer and wrapped one arm around him, the other placed on his chest. Merc wrapped both of his strong arms around her, holding her close. Safe.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Merc kissed her softly. “Try and get some sleep, Faith.”


End file.
